


【肖钱】与天鹅共度夜晚

by cranberrycookie0



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Relationships: Kong Xiaoyin/Qian Beiting
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【肖钱】与天鹅共度夜晚

天鹅舒展着她的羽翼，从湖心来到岸边，轻盈地旋转着，月光给她曼妙的裸体笼上一层薄纱，秋蝉与蟋蟀拉奏舞曲，她赤裸的鲜红的足尖从湖面上翩跹而过，宛如只在童话中存在的芭蕾。

我送给孔肖吟一双高跟鞋。

不仅是因为那双鞋很适合她。在我的眼里，所有的衣物饰品，从时尚杂志上的单品到名不见经传的小众品牌，无一不是为她量身而作。我想要赠予她什么，这念头萌生已久，什么都好，只要是她喜欢的。香水太俗，饰品太普通，衣服太像普通闺蜜。我翻我的时尚杂志，瞥见那一双粉色与蓝色渐变的，镶满水钻的高跟鞋。

每个女孩都应该拥有一双高跟鞋。有句话从脑海浮现。我一直觉得这话说得没什么水准，充其量只是干巴巴的营销口号，凭什么女孩一定要拥有的是高跟鞋而不是switch主机呢？可当我亲眼见到那双鞋，我要忍不住地惊叹，或许是无端联想起孔肖吟同样镶满水钻的天鹅吊坠，尽管我偏爱她赤裸的足尖、伶仃的脚踝，我仍迫切地想要看见她穿上这双鞋的样子。

孔肖吟收到礼物后的反应在我意料之中，半开玩笑地问我是否打算养她。如果换一个更加严肃的语境，我一定会郑重其事地应允下来。于是我问她感动吗，我自己都没舍得买。

她用文字和emoji表达了对我的感激之情，说她对此无以为报。我说你别装。她说那只能肉偿了。

她总是说这样的话，真真假假，虚虚实实，谁也无从得知虚实各有几分，因而就更让人沉沦。她把我们的对话分享给她的粉丝，粉丝们集体高潮，大呼“kswl”，我被淹没在kswl的海洋中，只觉五味杂陈。

直到今夜，她履行了并不存在的约定，出现在我的面前。我还未来得及将手中的睡前小说合拢，她便站在那儿，穿着那双高跟鞋，雪白的伶仃的脚踝将精巧美丽的鞋面延伸。她朝我走过来，纤细的鞋跟踩在我心爱的地摊上，就仿佛踩在我的心尖上。我艰难滞涩地转动脖颈向上看去，她没有穿着任何衣物，我看见赤裸的大地，两座馒形的山丘，嶙峋的宛如峭壁的锁骨。

我不敢直视她的眼睛，垂下了眼眸却不知将目光安放于何处。我听见自己说：“你不用的……我只是觉得很适合你，所以才买给你……你不用还的……”

“我知道的。”她在我的大腿上坐下，轻吻我的额头，“你给我买婚鞋，你以为我不知道你在想什么？”

我终于抬起脸望向她，那双比任何珠宝都要明亮的眼睛闪烁着湿润的光，她的声音颤抖起来：“你以为我不知道你在想什么？我现在不来找你，什么时候来找你？”

我们躺倒在床单上，如同躺倒在湿润的覆着植被的泥土上，并不存在的雪白的羽翼在我们身下铺开。她的乳粒硌在我的胸口，仿佛白鸽的眼珠，莫桑比克出产的红宝石，我将它们捻起来，含入口中，想要知道是否真的会有矿石的苦味，她轻轻扭动着身体，发出细碎的笑声。确实没有苦味，是甜的，和她的嘴唇一样。

我的嘴唇在她的丘壑与平原间探险，将山火带到每一处角落。她在我的唇齿间啜饮，却只能让火越烧越旺。两条腿缠上我的腰间，硬的鞋尖抵在我的后背，小腹却传来湿润的触感。我便问她：“我用嘴，可以吗？”

她咬了咬嘴唇，把脸别向一边，唇角的笑意却盛放开来。“随你喜欢吧。”

于是我埋进那一丛鬈曲的浓黑的毛发间，如同埋进葳蕤的藻荇，鼻端传来草木的芳香，带着一点湖水特有的腥气。湖泊是软的有生命的，源源不断地泌出甘美的琼汁，以浇熄熊熊的山火。可天鹅自己就是纵火的始作俑者，如今终于轮到她自作自受了，火烧进她的湖泊里，烧光了她的羽翼，她便脱胎成人，与我共赴月夜下的舞会。

她的喘息与吟叫比秋蝉和蟋蟀的演奏更加动人，于是它们静默下来。天鹅的翅翼包裹住我，而我包裹住她柔软的花心。细而尖的鞋跟落在我的脊背，天鹅用她尖利的掌趾抓紧我，只因我即将带她飞过山岭与平原，河流与湖泊，我要让她知道，她的身体浓缩了整个世界。

我们攀上巅峰，她快乐地抽搐着，我拥紧了她，吻她的小腹，她的乳尖，她的锁骨，她的眼她的鼻她唇边的那颗痣。白日里她是曼丽的优雅的光彩夺目的天鹅，夜晚她就只是我的新娘。

我的天鹅新娘抱着我，用她那副褪去羽毛的双臂，睫毛蹭着我的脸颊。秋蝉与蟋蟀又恢复了它们的聒噪，为这一场幽会演奏暧昧而喧闹的尾声。我伸手去脱她的鞋：“把鞋脱掉，睡觉吧。”

“不要嘛。”她又将我抱紧了些，轻轻晃着，“你送的鞋子让我多穿会嘛。”

“好好好，”我的语气里染上了无奈，却也有藏不住的欣喜，“穿就穿，你想穿多久就穿多久……穿坏了我再给你买新的。”

她闭住眼睛，唇边绽开一丝甘醇而甜美的笑容。

\----fin----


End file.
